1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a window covering, and more particularly to a cord release of a window covering.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 show a conventional cord release 1 for a window covering to connect a plurality of cords 4 and a rope 5. The cord release 1 thus can collect the cords together and at the same time user may operate the rope 5 to raise or lower the window covering.
The cord release 1 includes two semi-circular cases 2 and 3 with their bottoms connected together. The case 2 has a pair of blocks 2a to engage slots 3a on the case 3. The cord release 1 has a round opening 1a on a top thereof when the cases 2 and 3 are engaged. The cords 4 enter the cord release 1 through the opening 1a, and some of the cords 4 are fastened with a rib 2b on an inner side of the case 2, and the rest cord 4 passes through a hole 2c and ties a knot so that the cords 4 are connected to the cord release 1.
Kids may play with the cords and be strangled by the cords 4. When the kid struggles, it may disengage the case 2 away with case 3 of the cord release 1 that he/she may escape from the cords 4. However, when the kid struggles, the cords may be forced to push against the round opening 1a. But since the opening 1a is round, the force can't concentrate at the exact location at the opening 1a to disengage the cases 2 and 3. The best location that the cords shall push against the opening 1a so as to disengage the cases 2 and 3 is perpendicular to the junction plane of the cases 2 and 3 when they are engaged together. Any delay in disengagement may increase the danger or hurt to the strangled kid.
Besides, even when the cases 2 and 3 are disengaged, since some of the cords 4 are tied together with case 2, the cords 4 may still remain in the hole 2c and entangled with other cords 4 to strangle the kid.